Two for Gran
by madchilla
Summary: After being ignored by his current boyfriend, Eren finds himself getting attached to the man working the ticket booth at the local movie theater.
1. Chapter 1

The delectable aroma of popcorn invaded his senses as soon as he pulled the door to the theater open. The warm air enveloping him as soon as he stepped inside was a steep contrast to the nipping wind, the intense temperature making his toes burn in his boots. For any other theater, the place would have been considered empty for a Friday night, but the desolation was normal for the theater in Eren's town. In fact, there were more attendees that night than Eren had seen in the past few months. He figured it was due to the cold weather.

The barrenness comforted Eren, however. He found that the isolation was the perfect place to go for his weekly dates. Both busy with school and work, Eren and his boyfriend barely ever saw each other during the week and made it a plan to see a movie together every Friday night. Usually, Jean would pick him up and they would grab a bite to eat at a restaurant in town and ride to the theater together, but that particular evening, Eren received a text, asking if he'd be willing to meet up at the theater, instead. Jean had an errand to take care of. Eren saw it as no big deal, and agreed.

He passed the ticket booth and sat down at a table in the roped off area in front of the concession stand, waiting for Jean to show up before he would buy tickets. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time, Eren sighed. They agreed to meet at seven-thirty and Eren showed up a few minutes late, but Jean was nowhere to be seen.

After a few moments, Eren stood up, groaning as he stretched his back after sitting in such an uncomfortable position, and approached the ticket booth, figuring he could at least buy the tickets and save time. It was his turn to buy them, anyway. He didn't pay attention to the worker behind the counter, only focusing on pulling his money out from his faux leather wallet. "Two for Gran, please," Eren said.

"Sixteen dollars," a deep voice answered. Eren looked up at the tone to find that the same asshole who, much to his dismay, worked in the theater every time he showed up, was standing behind the counter with the usual deadpan expression. "No boyfriend this time, I see. What, did you finally discover how horribly disturbing his horse face is?"

The worker's name tag read, "Levi." Not that Eren would remember it, anyway. "_No_," He snapped. "He's just running a little late." He practically threw the twenty dollar bill at the irritable worker, attempting to rush the unpleasant encounter and move on to the concessions.

Levi scoffed while he waited for the register to open and tickets to print. "Yeah, and I'm getting taller every time someone buys a pack of Twizzlers."

"Wow. How much sarcasm can there be in such a short person?"

If a face could appear any more impassive, Levi's probably would have. "Haha," he voiced. "Good one. I've never heard that before. Does your boyfriend like you for your looks or humor? Because it seems you're lacking in both departments "

"God, you're a dick." Irritated enough, Eren turned his back to his claimed table. Immediately, he pulled his phone from his pocket, checking for any missed calls or messages. There was nothing, and the movie was going to begin in five minutes.

"_Where are you_?" He typed out and sent. After staring at his phone and waiting for a response, Eren realized that he had completely forgotten about buying snacks and drinks.

"Can I get a large popcorn with extra butter and two Dr. Peppers?" He asked the worker behind the counter, who was much more pleasant than the one working the ticket booth. Handing the far too many, in his opinion, bills to the worker, Eren stepped to the side and pumped two straws out of the dispenser. He struggled with carrying both sodas and the large bucket, but managed to return to the table without dropping too many pieces of popcorn.

Just as he set the junk food down, he felt his phone vibrate. _"Sorry, babe," _the text read. _"Something came up. Don't think I can make it. Rain check?" _

Eren stared at the screen with a dead pan expression. His eyes closed as he let out an irritated groan. Despite the annoyance, he responded with, _"Don't worry about it. Make it up next week?" _

"_Definitely. Please tell me that you didn't already buy tickets because then I would really feel like an ass..." _

"You _are_ an ass..." Eren mumbled under his breath. _"No, of course not. You're buying next week though because you canceled. Have a nice night," _with that and a stupid smiley emoji, he sent the text. Leaving one of the pops on the table, he brought the other snacks past the threshold of the theater and dumped everything into the garbage. He snatched his own cup, noticing that the lobby was completely empty, besides the few workers behind counters. He made his way across the lobby, passing the large fountain and he kept his gaze down, not wanting to appear as the person who'd just been stood up.

"You know," the voice had Eren whipping around just as he was about to push open the door. The obnoxious worker was shaking his head at him with a smirk on his face. "I may be a dick, but at least I'm not dating one."

Eren could only gape. Not wanting to give the man satisfaction for thoroughly adding salt to the wound, Eren turned the other cheek, but gifted the other with a particular rude gesture. He left the theater, feeling a little hurt and somewhat confused. The deep laughter certainly wasn't helping his worried thoughts.

Nonetheless, he braved the ridiculous cold and stomped down the stairs leading to the parking lot and rushed to his car, deciding that he could watch his own movie on his own couch with his own popcorn. The night wasn't ruined, yet.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to add anything else to it, just yet! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one because I'm so excited to write it! If you follow any of my other stories, I want to let you guys know that I'm taking a break on The Cabin for many reasons. If you want the details on that, I made a post on my tumblr, madchilla, under the "babbling" tag. _

_Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow it took me months to write that first chapter, but a day to write this one? Eh, have a little Eruri for now. I promise that this is __definitely__ and Ereri story, but I have to set the scene a bit. I hope you guys can deal! _

* * *

He used to think the day was far too overrated. When he was in high school, Levi would walk through the halls, trying to keep himself from getting sick from the love sick couples swapping spit in the hallways between classes. He found it disgusting, and frankly, quite ridiculous. Levi scoffed at those who were confessing their love for their boyfriend or girlfriend of three weeks.

Finding a true love in high school was preposterous, or so Levi thought. He was anxious enough with his overload of homework from advanced classes and work at the local movie theater. How anyone had time for relationships with the stress of school, Levi had no idea.

That changed his in his senior year.

Work had been slow that night and Levi contemplated going to the back room and grabbing his book for English to read while he waited for the scarce customer. Just as he was about to do that, the large door to the theater opened. He sighed and put on his "people pleasing" face, opposed to his usual "I hate the world" face.

A tall man entered the theater with a woman hanging on his arm. Levi saw it every night he worked. Maybe not with the same people, but the situation never changed: a sleazy man bringing an unknowing woman to the theater, letting her pick whatever cheesy romantic comedy she wanted to see, when really, all he's wanting is to make out with her and convince her to go home with him in a two hour time span.

He couldn't stand people like that—people only using others for their own good or pleasure. Of course, Levi felt guilty believing that considering he dabbled in the same thing every once in a while. Chastity was not one of his strong points.

Oh, but damn...That man was irritatingly attractive. Levi cursed his stupid blond hair, his stupid chiseled cheekbones, his stupid nice suit and his stupid lean body. The woman was a sight for sore eyes, herself, and while Levi had never been picky about gender, her brown hair and quirky glasses for no match for the baby blue eyes gazing at him.

Levi blinked twice, coming back to reality and realizing that the two had been standing in front of the counter for quite a while. "Um, sorry," he cleared his throat. "How can I help you?"

"Hi!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. "We need two for _Bridget Jones's Diary_, please."

"That's twelve dollars," Levi said, trying to keep his face as straight as he could.

The woman began digging in her small purse, but the man stopped her almost immediately. "Don't worry, I've got it." Levi swore he could have melted at the lusciously deep voice. He handed his card to Levi and Levi swiped it, giving it back while avoiding eye contact. The tickets printed quickly and Levi held them out for them to take.

"Thank you..." the man paused for a swift moment. "Levi."

Levi sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for the couple to walk far enough away before releasing an embarrassing squeaking sound. English be damned, he merely stood there despite the lack of customers, begging his body to allow him to calm down. His flustered appearance gained the attention of his manager, who offered him to take his break a half hour early.

Levi agreed.

About two hours later, a crowed of people came through the hall leading to the auditoriums. From behind the counter, Levi thanked several guests for coming out that evening and wished them a good night. He hadn't noticed the couple leaving, nor them separating, the woman going throw a few pennies into the fountain, and the man walking up to the ticket booth.

Levi looked up just as the blond man approached the counter. Before he could say anything, the man set a piece of paper onto the counter surface with a small smile and turned back around, motioning the woman to join him in leaving.

He waited until they were completely out of the theater and even longer before taking a peek at the slip of paper. His eyes widened and he had to reread it multiple times before the meaning actually set it.

_Levi, _

_Call me or text me_

_-Erwin_

Below the carefully scribbled words was a ten digit number. A phone number. A phone number leaving Levi utterly confused. Flattered and maybe a little prideful? Definitely. But completely and horribly confused.

* * *

Weeks went by before the odd couple returned to the theater. Levi hadn't even noticed them walk in since he was working concessions that evening, but as soon as he heard that voice, he stopped in his tracks. He prayed that they had sneaked in their own snacks, thus bypassing the counter, but it seemed he wasn't going to be lucky that night.

Of course he contemplated on shooting the man a text, but the woman with him always came to mind. It was very apparent that the two were together and the man, Erwin, was either incredibly brave to have given Levi his number with his partner right there, or inviting Levi into something he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Levi knew that he would never be "the other man" and possibly destroy someones relationship and life, and he definitely wasn't one for polygamy. Really, two each their own, but it just wasn't something he was interested in. Because of that, he tossed the paper away in the trash beside his desk.

Unfortunately, the couple did approach his register and Levi tried his best to avoid eye contact and make the exchange as quick as possible.

He thought that he was off the hook, thank God, when the woman ordered a large bucket of popcorn. Oh, but he was wrong. As the stupidly handsome man handed Levi his card, he spoke, "You never called."

Levi's head shot up, eyes darting to the woman who was standing right there. In ear shot. He was about to, as gently as he could, let the man down, but the woman began talking before he could open his mouth. "And he's been pouting about it ever since. He's enough pain in the ass to begin with, but these last few weeks have been torture!" The man lowered his head, bashfully "Please, turn him down now or text him. I can't deal with it any more!"

He was so confused. "I'm so confused..." Thankfully, the theater was rather dull that night so there wasn't a line behind the two. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Aren't you two together?"

The woman threw her head back, bellowing in laughter. "Oh my God, honey, no! We are definitely _not _together. We've just been friends for a long time. He came to me one day saying he saw someone at the theater and said he wanted some moral support to ask him out, because he's really a big baby."

Levi's mind was racing. "Hanging off of him during the first meeting certainly wasn't good for him trying to pick someone up," he mumbled. He'd never been one to hold back what he was thinking, no matter how rude it was. "And giving someone your number isn't exactly asking someone out," he directed toward the blond.

"Right you are," the woman exclaimed, looking over at the other.

The man opened his mouth, but stopped there. He grunted when the woman swiftly elbowed him in the side. "I would really like to take you out for dinner, Levi," he finally said.

He would have denied it if anyone had ever asked, but a small smile crawled across Levi's lips. "I would like that."

* * *

He saw the two almost every weekend whenever he worked, which was always. Levi quickly learned how much it riled them up whenever he commented on their relationship, and, being the ass he is, discovered how much fun that was.

It was so easy getting the shorter one's feathers ruffled and the amusement that came from his boyfriend trying to calm him down was too priceless to pass up. There hadn't been a single Friday in the last two months that Levi didn't see the couple show up, and with the theater being one of the least popular attractions in the small city, it was difficult for them to go unnoticed.

Seeing the couple that particular evening irritated Levi thoroughly. Seeing any couple that particular evening irritated him, though. He would refuse to admit it, but Levi was jealous that all these couples could spend time with their significant other while he had to work. He'd rather spend the evening at home with his boyfriend. There hadn't been a Valentine's Day in the last seven years where Levi and Erwin didn't do anything special.

That night was torture.

* * *

_Don't expect updates as quick as this one. The chapters are much shorter than The Cabin ones, so that should mean quicker updates, though. Thanks so much for the reviews and comments on the first chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, this was supposed to be an Eren based chapter, but Levi took over. Sorry! Also, sorry for the amount of eruri in this chapter. Ereri will come soon, I promise!_

* * *

Weeks had passed since Eren forgave Jean for standing him up at the theater. It wasn't such a difficult thing to do with the way Jean had made up for it. It left Eren breathless, and quite incapable of walking for a while, and Eren thought if that was the way that Jean apologized after truly fucking up, he hoped that Jean would fuck up just a _tad _bit more. However, he was a little disappointed that he never got the chance to see that particular movie, and since it was no longer in theaters, he'd have to wait to either buy it or rent it.

That Friday, even though it was Eren's turn to pay, Jean insisted on buying their movie tickets, right after paying for their dinner at the Italian restaurant right down the street. Much to Eren's dismay, the irritating worker was working the ticket counter. "Well, well, well," he said. "Look who actually showed up."

"Shut up," Eren snapped, knowing that Levi was talking about Jean. Even with the incredibly pleasurable "apologies", Jean had missed the last few week's movie dates, without telling Eren beforehand, thus leaving Eren alone and embarrassed at the cinema.

"Hey, now. There's no need to be grouchy with a mere theater employee. I'm thrilled for you that your flaky boyfriend didn't stand you up again. It's painful watching you spend so much money for such a shit dude."

Jean was about to turn to Eren to question why he'd been lying about buying things when he said that he hadn't, but the last comment had him pausing. "Who the fuck are you calling shit?"

Though Eren grabbed his boyfriend's arm to hold him back, that didn't stop him from speaking up himself, "Stop talking. Give us our tickets so we can watch a movie while you're working on Valentine's day, _alone._"

Levi pursed his lips, desperately wanting to dispute that statement, but he bit his tongue and printed their tickets and handing them to the taller man with the stupid hair. Just as they were about to walk away, Levi added, "For the record, I _do _have plans after work, and I can guarantee that they're better than anything with your fucking dog you have with you."

That time, Jean had to restrain Eren, despite wanting to punch him in the face. "Fuck off, shithead." He urged Eren to turn around and led him to the concession stand with his hand placed on his lower back.

Levi wanted to gag at the overly "coupley" action, but he knew that, soon enough, he would get his own time with his lover in only a few hours. By then, the movie that the two idiots were seeing would still be going and Levi wouldn't have to deal with them.

* * *

With it being a Friday night holiday, the hours flew by for Levi. Before he knew it, he was clocking out and making his way across the parking lot to his car. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick message, signaling he was on his way home.

Wine bottle in hand, Levi unlocked the door to the town home he co-owned. He hung his keys on the designated hook and put his jacket away in the closet on a hanger. A small smile crossed his lips at the arrangement of the kitchen. On the table, draped with an elegant white tablecloth were empty plates and glasses. Two candles rested right in the center of the table.

Levi bypassed the kitchen to the living room, where Erwin reclined on the couch, not quite watching the program playing on the television. His eyes were closed and mouth was parted slightly. Levi turned the TV off and climbed into Erwin's lap, roaming his hands along his chest. "Here I thought we were going to have a romantic dinner, but you've passed out on the couch." He laughed as Erwin stretched below him and opened his eyes groggily. "Long day?"

"Mm," the blond mumbled. "Lie down with me." He tugged Levi closer to his chest, forcing him to lay down.

Immediately, Levi struggled to get free, saying, "Fuck that. I'm starving and I'm going to eat with or without you. So either get and finish dinner, or I'm going to get Chinese or some shit."

Pulling Levi back against him, Erwin said, "Five more minutes, Mom."

"Oh my God, I'm not joking. And call me 'Mom' again, I'll throw your big sorry ass out so hard, you'll have no one to turn to but your mother, and we all know how that would go considering what happened the last time we visited."

Finally giving in to Levi's constant prodding, Erwin sat up, rubbing one of his eyes. "She hates you."

Levi reached out his hand to help Erwin up. "I'm aware."

"She's probably never going to allow you to even step foot in her house again."

Waving the comment off, Levi replied, "Well, you never enjoyed those family reunions, so you should be thanking me, really."

"Oh really, now?" Now that he was standing, Erwin stepped closer to Levi, placing his hands on his hips, their bodies mere centimeters away from touching. "How do you suppose I do that?" He asked, hands trailing down to squeeze Levi's ass.

Levi's hands shot out and grasped Erwin's wrists, slapping away the wandering touches. "You can start by not groping me before dinner. Then, you can feed me. Seriously, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since my break at, like, one."

"We wouldn't want you to starve, would we? I suppose we can eat now. You know, though, it's actually bad to eat this late because our bodies' don't break down as much food while we're sleeping."

"Wow, that was very scientific. Why are you a business man, again?" Levi smirked, sitting down at the table. "But if you're that worried, I'm sure there are plenty of things that we can do before bed that will burn some things." From the kitchen, Erwin's eyebrow arched and Levi shrugged his shoulders in response. "What's on the menu?"

Erwin pressed a button on the oven. "Right now, cold lasagna. It should only take ten minutes or so for it to warm up. How was work today?"

"Eh, same old, same old. The ass munchers stopped by again. That was amusing, but other than that, nothing happened, really."

"Who goes to a movie on Valentine's Day? It's so cliché.

The timer on the oven beeped. "While I have to agree, you're no one to talk. A candlelit dinner is as cliché as they come." He watched as the pan was pulled from the over, mouth almost watering at the sight. "Fuck, that looks delicious."

Erwin teased, "Always so eloquent."

Levi was about to retort, but decided against it, considering the treat Erwin had made for him. Erwin sliced pieces of the lasagna and placed one on his plate and on Levi's. He uncorked the wine, filling each glass about half way. "God, what did I do to deserve this?" Levi almost moaned as he took the first bite. "Holy shit, who needs you when this lasagna is gonna make me jizz in my pants?"

"That's all it takes to satisfy you?" Erwin questioned, taking a bite of his own of the meal.

Dabbing his lips with a napkin after taking a sip of wine, Levi responded, "After seven years, you have to ask me that? That just shows how much you really care about pleasing me."

"You're right." He laid down the sarcasm, thickly. "Even after all these years, I know absolutely nothing about pleasing you."

"Eh, I _suppose_ you've picked up a few tricks, here and there."

"Just a few, though?"

"Yup." With that, Levi continued eating. "I'm not even kidding, I'm going to come from this."

Erwin covered his full mouth with his hand as he laughed. "Make sure to leave room for desert. I made your favorite."

"You spoil me."

They continued eating in silence, until Levi deemed himself stuffed, shooting a glare at Erwin when he made an awfully crude joke. He offered to help Erwin clean up the table and put away the leftovers, but Erwin hushed him, instructing him to remain at the table.

Once the table was clean and the remaining lasagna was wrapped up, Erwin pulled a pie from the fridge. He circled around the table so that he was standing right behind Levi's chair, reaching around him to place the pie down, along with a thin box.

"What is this?" Levi pointed at the object. A watch? Necklace? Bracelet?

Erwin leaned down, wrapping his arms around Levi and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Open it and find out."

"We agreed on no gifts, you asshole. I don't have anything to give you." After all the years they'd been together, they'd always agree to not buy each other presents for anything except for birthdays, and there wasn't a single time that one of them went against that, until that night.

"Just open it, Levi."

Levi eyed him, suspiciously, but ran his fingers over the box. Surely, it wasn't what he initially thought, because the box is too thing and long for _that_. He couldn't say that wasn't a bit disappointed, but he slowly opened the box anyway.

Despite his earlier thoughts, right in the center of the box was a simple silver ring. He hadn't noticed Erwin's nose nuzzling his neck until he began to speak. "Levi, I love you so much. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. It's happening already, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make it official. Will you marry me?"

Levi lost his voice the moment he spotted the ring. He wouldn't admit it, but Erwin's voice brought tears to his eyes. "You asshole. You're not allowed to make me cry before I have dessert."

Erwin gaped. "That was not what I expected as an answer."

Levi jumped from the chair and spun around so he was facing Erwin. "Of course I'll marry you."

Erwin grinned and pulled Levi close to him, leaning down to kiss him. Levi melted into the kiss, subtly leading them to their bedroom. Realizing Levi's actions, Erwin broke the kiss. "What about the pie. It's your favorite."

"Fuck the pie. I want you." Levi growled, bringing their lips together once more.

Not very long after, Levi found himself in Erwin's naked lap, panting with sweat dripping down his back. His skin was flushed and his thighs were oh so sore. With his remaining energy, he managed to maneuver Erwin out of him and collapsed beside him.

Breath not quite regained, Levi panted, "I think engagement sex is my favorite kind of sex."

Erwin, who wasn't in any better condition than Levi, replied, "I have to agree with you."

Levi's fingers traced meaningless patterns on Erwin's chest. "That was even better than 'Sneaking Away from your Family at your Mom's House and Fuck in your Old Childhood Bedroom, Only to Get Caught' sex.

"That's why she hates you, you know."

"Oh trust me. I knew that the moment she barged in on you railing me from behind. I honestly don't blame her. She should have knocked, though."

Erwin poked his cheek. "With how loud you were being, she probably though someone was being attacked."

"Excuse you. You weren't being quiet either."

"I never said that I was."

Levi hummed in response. "Are we going to tell her the news?" He pressed close to Erwin, lying his head on his shoulder.

"I don't see why not."

"She won't approve of me."

Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair. "She'll approve of us getting married. What she doesn't approve of is us corrupting my old bedroom."

"I suppose that's true." They were silent after that, and Levi was more than content, lying beside the love of his life; his fiance.


End file.
